Various amusement rides require the construction of a tower so that riders can enjoy the thrill of the ride at a great height. Many amusement rides are transportable, so that the owners can move them from one fairground site to another. However, where the ride involves a high tower, erection and subsequent disassembly of the tower typically requires heavy plant (usually a heavy crane) and considerable manpower.